


We’re the only living things here

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Boyfriends, Christmas, Consent is Sexy, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, One Shot, PWP, PWP with feelings, Top Remus Lupin, porn with a bit of plot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: It’s Christmas and Sirius prepared a surprise for Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	We’re the only living things here

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my entry to the 2020 HP Fluff Fest, but I ended up changing my mind, so here you have 1,4k of shameless smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Enjoy!

Remus entered the living room carefully carrying two mugs of steaming tea and caught just a glimpse of Sirius hurrying back to his seat in front of the coffee table after throwing his wand under the couch. He was very conscious of the heat of the beverages he was carrying, so he stopped and placed the mugs on the table before allowing himself to laugh. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Remus sat by Sirius’ side on the floor and pushed his mug carefully towards him. “You can use magic if you want.” He took a careful sip from his own mug and eyed Sirius over the rim as he huffed and bent forward to search for his wand on the dark premises of the under-the-couch land.

“You were just so eager to wrap the gifts  _ muggle style, _ I couldn’t work up the nerve to tell you that I think it’s completely stupid.” He smiled cheekily and poked Remus on the side with the tip of his finger.

“Oh, I’m so glad you spared my feelings from the truth.” Remus retributed the smile and leant forward to kiss him on the lips, taking Sirius’ moment of distraction to run his fingers on his sides in a way that made him jump backwards.

Sirius pointed his finger to him accusingly, a look of pure outrage on his face, but let it go quickly when Remus went back to his drink and the steam painted his cheeks pink. He grabbed the nearest gift - one he had just finished wrapping -, and showed the lopsided packaging, a demonstration of his gift-wrapping talent, to Remus, who snorted and rolled his eyes as he nodded. Sirius touched the gift with the tip of his wand and the wrapping paper adjusted itself perfectly around the gift and the pattern even started moving slightly, the show-off.

“You know…” Sirius glanced at Remus and went back to touching his presents with his wand, mercifully saving them from disgrace, “Christmas is not yet for a couple of days, but since we’re going to be around people all through the holiday, I thought we could do a little celebration of our own…” He let his voice fade and leant his head toward his shoulder, looking at Remus through his eyelashes.

Remus took a large sip from his mug to try and pass the heat on his face for the effect of the beverage and pretended to mull Sirius’ proposal over. A complete act, obviously, as if he wouldn’t do whatever Sirius proposed. “And what did you have in mind?”

“I prepared a surprise actually.” Sirius jumped to his feet and clapped his hands once. “I prepared it when you went out earlier.” He shoved his hand in Remus’ direction and practically sent him in the air due to the strength he used to pull him to his feet.

Sirius eagerly pulled Remus towards their bedroom and did a pause before gesturing randomly with his hands in front of the door and at last pulling it open, revealing what could only be described as  _ Do you remember Christmas? I killed it and spread it all around our room and now there’s none left for anyone else _ .

“Oh, wow.” Was all Remus could muster through his laughter as he took in the evidence of Christmas murder. He sunk his toes carefully on the white thing covering the floor and was glad to discover that at least the snow was fake. He raised his hand, palm up, to let some of the snow falling from the ceiling land on it, like he usually did with real snow. “Where did you get all these candles?” He was just thinking how it was a good thing the ceiling was high, otherwise his hair would be on fire, when he was distracted by Sirius’ arms coming from behind him and wrapping around his waist.

“I thought they’d give the room a more romantic atmosphere.” Sirius kissed Remus' cheek as he not very sneakily dodged the question. “Overkill?” He knew it was, and he was loving it, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"I love it.” Remus said like the good lad he was and turned around in Sirius’ arms. “I love Christmas and I love you.” He smiled when Sirius hummed proudly and then Remus kissed him under the fake snow and floating candles.

Sirius kissed him back and started guiding Remus backwards gently towards the bed, where he helped him sit on the vibrantly red cover.

Remus stopped mid removing his sweater as a concern crossed his mind: “There are no gnomes here, right?” He ran his eyes around the room, watching carefully all the stuffed deers and Father Christmases, making sure none of them were moving.

“No.” Sirius helped him remove the sweater and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. “We’re the only living things here.” He removed his own sweater and t-shirt and sank to his knees in front of Remus.

Sirius pulled Remus sweatpants down his legs and immediately moved to kiss his stomach, right over the rim of his underwear. When Remus sighed and tangled the fingers of his right hand in Sirius’ hair he stopped the kissing and removed the garment exposing Remus’ cock to the fake snow that was still falling. Sirius grabbed his wand and made the snow stop and vanish altogether before throwing it to the floor and finally taking Remus in his mouth. After he enjoyed himself for a moment and Remus was breathing hard he pulled away and looked quickly to the ceiling before standing up and kissing Remus on the mouth.

Remus kissed him back as he stood up and helped Sirius remove his own pants. Sirius kissed him deep on the mouth, pulling at his hair slightly in the way that made Remus grab him around the waist, and then pulled away suddenly, smirking as he moved to lie on the bed. Remus followed, transfixed, and lied on top of Sirius resuming their kissing as he reached for the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the top drawer. He placed it in Sirius’ hand, but he pushed it back towards Remus, stopping the kiss to quickly whisper “You”, and bite at Remus’ bottom lip.

Remus settled himself comfortably between Sirius’ legs and poured the lube on his fingers. He placed his right hand on Sirius’ hip and looked up at his face, catching his eye quickly before placing his left index finger against his hole, spreading the lube around it before pushing the tip inside. 

Sirius’ breath raised his chest, and he locked his jaw as the finger entered him completely and then pulled out, almost all the way, before pushing back in, slowly. He nodded and grabbed Remus’ hand on his hip as he pushed his middle finger inside, alongside the first one, stretching him slowly and making him grip his own cock.

Remus' lips followed Sirius’ fingers and he was kissing the base of his cock, then over his fingers and then taking the head between his lips and lapping at it with the tip of his tongue as his fingers continued moving in and out of him. He laid the side of his face on Sirius’ hip and kept licking what he could, Sirius’ scent strong in his nostrils.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Sirius ran his free hand down the side of Remus’ face until he was cupping his jaw and thumbing at his cheek.

Remus lifted his head to see what Sirius meant and found him with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, his lips already parted and wet. Remus looked at the ceiling and couldn’t hold his laughter as he, for the first time, spotted the mirror there. He could see Sirius’ image, spread and beautiful, his dark hair in a lovely contrast against the red of the sheets.

Sirius locked eyes with him in the mirror and smirked: “Happy Christmas.”

“Indeed.” Remus moved up Sirius’ body and gripped his hair, making him raise his jaw, before kissing him while spreading his fingers inside of him.

Sirius moaned shamelessly and spread his legs wider as he kissed back feeling the familiar fire that burned inside of him when Remus got possessive.

“I’m ready.” He couldn’t hold his hips still, and didn’t really want to, trying to urge Remus to move on.

Remus took in all of the look on his face and had to press his cock against Sirius’ thigh, “I could come from this alone.” He moved his lips down Sirius’ neck and bit at his shoulder when he moaned again.

Remus removed his fingers from inside of him and poured more lube on them and then spread it on his own cock, licking his lips at the feeling and in anticipation. He moved to sit closer to Sirius’ hips and put his left leg over his shoulder. He stopped for a moment to take in completely the sight in front of him: his face with his parted lips, his perfect perked nipples, his contracted stomach and then his eyes moved to those lovely fingers moving slowly around what was the best damn cock in this entire planet.

Sirius hand left his dick to grab hold of Remus’ and align it with his hole. He used his leg that was still on the bed to lift his hips a little as Remus entered him slowly. Sirius held his breath until Remus was completely inside of him, when he released it at the same time that he circled his hips, feeling the girth inside of him move and stretch him a bit more.

Remus grabbed Sirius’ other ankle and placed it on his shoulder before leaning forward, bending Sirius in half with the movement, and kissing him deeply on the mouth as he moved slowly in and out of him, ripping a wanton moan out of the other.

Remus grabbed the hair on Sirius’ nape and pulled, watching his perfect neck as it arched. He thrusted shallowly, remaining deep inside of him, at a steady rhythm, holding Sirius tightly, unable to take his eyes away from him.

Sirius placed both his hands on Remus’ ass and concentrated on fixing his eyes on the mirror, watching as his fingers sinked into the soft flesh as he squeezed it in his hands. He couldn’t keep his focus for long as Remus' speed increased, so he let his eyes fall back shut and licked his lips, no thoughts in his mind, the only thing real being Remus all around him.

Remus licked at the sweat on Sirius’ temple and moved his lips down to his ear. “Turn around.” He had to restrain himself when Sirius moaned and then gasped as he pulled away and out of him. Remus cupped his balls and then wrapped his hand around the base of his cock as he watched Sirius take in a deep breath and smile before turning around.

Remus gave Sirius a moment more to catch his breath as he watched him rest his head on his forearms and lift his ass in the air. He nudged the inside of Sirius’ leg with his knee so that his legs would spread further and poured lube onto his entrance, using his finger to push it inside and kissing his lower back. After he kept at it for a moment Sirius grunted something that could only be a complaint, so Remus bent forward and entered him again, running his hands down his sides as he said hoarsely in his ear “Move”.

Sirius felt a chill run down his arms and obliged at once, gripping the sheets as he fucked himself.

Remus looked up to the mirror and grabbed Sirius’ hip watching the movement of his shoulder blades and his hands tightening and loosening on the bed sheets as his hair covered his face. He placed his free hand on Sirius’ shoulder and thrust a couple times before pulling Sirius against his chest and moving back to sit on his calves with him hot on his lap.

Sirius liked it when Remus expressed what he wanted, and he didn’t want anything other than to oblige to his every wish. He rested his head on Remus’ shoulder and kept moving his hips in circles, his tongue to his bottom lip as he felt Remus’ lips on his neck. He swore with feeling while letting his breath out when Remus' voice rang to his ear: “Open your eyes.” Sirius had to focus to be able to do as he was told and he felt the first sign of his orgasm arriving when he spotted himself on the mirror, but what really did it for him was seeing Remus’ long fingers wrapping around his cock and his voice thick with feeling whisper “Merlin, look at you.” He watched as the first streak of white hit his stomach, but then let go, allowing his back to arch as Remus worked him over, ripping cut out sounds from his mouth.

He laughed lightly as the waves stopped surging through him and he could notice that Remus had stopped moving and his hand was running lightly on his thigh. “Did you come?” Sirius felt his arm heavy when he lifted his hand to the back of Remus’ head and ran the tips of his fingers lazily on his scalp.

“Not yet.” Remus kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, still not moving.

“Well, go on, then.” Sirius smiled when he heard Remus laugh and started moving himself when the other made no move to do so.

Remus let his hands rest lightly on Sirius’ hips, giving him the space to move as he wanted, and soon he was a goner, what with Sirius so hot and eager around him. At last, he was coming deep inside of him while his forehead rested on his shoulder and his hold tightened instinctively. 

Sirius gave Remus a moment to catch his breath and took his kisses to his shoulder and his arms moving to wrap around him again as a sign that he did so. He removed himself from the other gently and grabbed his wand from the floor, making all the mess disappear. At last Sirius lied on his back in the middle of the bed, and sighed, stretching his arms for Remus to take his rightful place there. Remus was never one to keep him wanting, so he moved promptly to lie on top of Sirius, letting his head rest on his shoulder and closing his eyes, feeling sleep come quickly over him.

“Are you really going to sleep right after fucking me?” Sirius slapped his arm lightly, but Remus could hear the smile on his tone, so he didn’t bother coming up with an answer more articulate than a sound from the back of his throat. 

Sirius was feeling sleepy too, what with all the gift wrapping during the day and fucking at night, so he wiggled his body until Remus grunted and let him go so that Sirius could pull him along to lie under the covers.

Remus grumbled an “I love you.” against Sirius’ neck that was reciprocated in a soft tone against his hair. “So sad Christmas had to die for this.” 

Sirius laughed and squeezed him in his arms. “A small price to pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you feel like it, follow me on tumblr: http://polly-darton.tumblr.com


End file.
